The Time of the Giants/Freeing the Giants from the frozen figure spell
Here is how the story begins in Legend of the Giants. As the story begins, Master Eon narrates the whole story. Master Eon: (narrating) Giants were the first Skylanders long ago. And they have not been seen in Skylands fo a very long time. I believe the Pillars have found them for a reason. To better understand, Let us look back, Back 10,00 long years to a time when skylines was ruled by an evil empire of robots, known as the Arkeyans. As flashback goes on, It went back 10,000 years ago. Master Eon: (narrating) This was a dark time for Skylands. The peaceful Mabu had been taken from their homes and forced to build massive monuments for the evil Arkeyan Empire. But the iron rule of the Arkeyans would give rise to a new age of heroes, the Skylanders. Soon, The Skylanders appeared along with the Giants. Spyro: Come on, Guys. Time we teach these Arkeyans a lesson! Tree Rex: Right behind you, Spyro. Okay, Evil doers! Be Afraid of the Bark! Norticus: Ah! Stay back you... Things. I, I, I'm warning you! Jet-Vac: Shall we, Pop Fizz? Pop Fizz: You bet, Jet-Vac. Spyro: Hold on, We're coming! So, Spyro took out a lot of Bone Compies. Norticus: I knew one day help would come, and here you guys are! Quickly, follow me! So, They followed him into the cave. Norticus: Listen, everyone! The Skylanders are here! They're going to free us so we can get home! I know a secret way into the tunnels, but we need you guys to take care of the guards. Gigantus: My name's Gigantus and I wanna help too. I might be a little thick-headed, but maybe I can show you giants a few things. (lifting a huge rock) It's good to be giant cuz you guys could do stuff like this! (throws it away) Tree Rex: Not bad, Let's try it, Fellas. Bouncer: We're with ya, Tree Rex. So, The Giants practice lifting the big rocks as they and the other Skylanders help the Mabu. Gigantus: Geronimo! (jumps into the square cover that made a hole) Soon, Norticus led the Skylanders to where the escape route is. Norticus: All right, Tree Rex, That's the Arkeyan Conquertron guardiang the mine. He's the one keeping us all here. And believe me, he's tough. (as it blast one Mabu in confinement) See? But you guys could just break those chains that are holding him up. Ka-Blammo! We'll be home free! Tree Rex: Ready, Thumpback? Thumpback: You bet, Tree Rex. Just as Tree Rex break off one chain, The Arkeyan Conquertron notice him. Arkeyan Conquertron: You all have trespassed on the site of our glorious temples. Return to your post at once and resume serving your Arkeyan masters. Tree Rex: Ready, Now, Thumpback! As Thumpback broke off the other chain, the Arkeyan Conquertron begins to fall. Arkeyan Conquertron: Falling sequence started. Ahhh! Norticus: Run Quickly, back to our village! Yes, thank you. You all have given us hope. Perhaps now, with the help of the othe Skylanders, we can finally bring down the Arkeyans so All of Skylands can be free! Just as the flashback was about to end, Master Eon finish is sentence. Master Eon: You see, Portal Masters and friends, that was only the begining of a great battle, for the invasion of the Arkeyan Empire had already spread far and wide. To truly stop them, the Giants had to face the Robot King and remove the source of his power, the Iron Fist of Arkus. Just as the story was told, the Giants fought the Robot King. Master Eon: Without the Fist of Arkus or a king to command them, the Evil robot legions fell silent. But this victory carried a heavy price, The Giants were sweped from Skylands where they have not been seen until now. (nodded at the Pillars) Star Swirl the Bearded: We've discovered the Giant and the other Skylanders frozen like statues. So, The Pillars brought out the Giants and other Skylanders as frozen statues. Rarity: Sweet Celestia. Mumfie: Where did you guys get them? Mistmane: We've just discovered them in the arctic. Star Swirl the Bearded: Glacier, Rocker, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skuller, Tides, The time has come to reawaken the other Skylanders and the Giants form imprisonment. Yen Sid: Star Swirl is right, Only the Rings of the Skylanders can reawaken them when frozen. Stygian: Go on, Work your magic. Tides: Come on, Guys. Let's do this. As their rings glow, They unfrozen all the Skylanders and Giants. Pop Fizz: Wow! Where are we?! Jet-Vac: We must've been frozen for many eons. Master Eon: Yes, It is true, Jet-Vac. Tree Rex: Where are we? Wild Flower: We're at the Castle of Friendship, Tree Rex. You guys will be in Skylands in no time. Master Eon: But know this, My friends. Neither of you will be on this adventure alone. Behold! As he shows the Map to Skylanders, It shows Skylands. Flynn: So, What do you think of my ship, Huh? She's a beauty, Ain't she? Cali: I don't know, Flynn. Seems more like a fixer-upper. Flynn: Yeah, Cali. She's got character alright, The guy who sold it to me gave me a great deal too. (as the smoke pops) Seem kind of desperate to get rid of it actually. Hugo: Flynn! Flynn: Oh, Hey there, Hugo. So, Now that I got this ship here all shipshape, What's your big plan? Hugo: Master Eon said somethig big is happening in Skylands and we need to find out what's going on. There's an old hermit in the Outlands who saw something very important. You must go see him, Master Eon has contacted the Portal Masters to send their friends including the Skyalnders and Giants to help. Flynn: I'll tell ya, Hugo. What adventure calls I... Wait, Did you say Giants? Hugo: Yes, They're back. So better get going, There's lots to do. Here's a map to where you need to go. Flynn: Well, Cali. It seems that fate has brought us together again. Fate and of course my overwhelmingly handsome good looks that's right, Here it comes. Boom! (notice the ship's coming apart) Although, We first might want to stop off and pick up a couple of spare parts or two. Mumfie: Don't worry, Master Eon. We've saved Skylands before, And we can do it again. Right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Right, Mumfie. With that done, Everyone agreed to go save Skylands once again as the Pillars offered to help them. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225